More Than A Memory
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy's feeling low. Sonic has found himself a girlfriend, and the dreary weather sure isn't helping. But will a certain time travelling hedgehog help her loss? Silvamy.


**Written as a piece to inspire me to work on the next chapter of "Regardless of the Time" soon. Just a little Silvamy oneshot; nothing major.**

**Also, remember that this is a story that takes place if Princess Elise **_**didn't**_** blow out the Flame of Soleanna or whatever it was. Otherwise, writing a Silvamy would be much more complicated, now wouldn't it?**

**Silver, Amy, and all related things belong to Sega. The song, "More Than A Memory," is owned by Hoobastank.

* * *

**

The crisp autumn air seemed to cling to anything it could find, breathing its faint chill into whomever was foolish enough to take a walk outside that day. Leaves gathered on the ground like petals discarded during a wedding, trod on and forgotten despite the beauty they retained. Gray storm clouds reflected the pavement on the sidewalk, adding to the dreary effect that foretold rain. But all this was lost on Amy Rose as she trudged through the Central City Memorial Park that cold, lonely day. Her emotions matched the sky above; dreary, and ready to pour any minute.

For over four years of her life, she had chased after her beloved hero, Sonic. She was never able to get over that perfect attitude that never seemed to waver. The gracefulness and power he exerted as he ran, cobalt quills adding to his streamlined figure. A picturesque vision that had saved her, cared for her…but never loved her.

And in the blink of an eye, and chance at love was gone.

During a recent adventure that had taken place in Soleanna, he had fallen for the princess there, Elise. Sure, she was human, but there was something she had that Amy lacked. This had to be the case, or why would Sonic prefer Elise over her? There had to be something, but there was no use in trying to figure it out. The race was lost; Elise had won, and despite all Amy had ever done, her affections were lost in the dust.

_I've become tired of wasting my time, thinking 'bout choices that I made_

_'Cause I can't move forward while looking behind_

_The only thing I can do now is change the way_

_That I used to be…_

The young pink hedgehog fiddled with the umbrella in her grasp as she wracked her mind over and over with reasons why she might have gone wrong. Maybe punishing herself would help her realize that the cause was lost. But with all her heart, she wanted to believe there was a chance. Just one, ever-so-slight chance…

"You look lonely Amy. Are you okay?" Glancing to her left, she spotted another hedgehog next to her. His fur was a light gray, lighter than the sky, almost white like the patch of fur on his chest. Two quills sloped down from his head, and five other quills shot up from his forehead in a pattern like a star. Instead of just his usual coat of fur, he was decked in a thick jacket, pants, and a plaid scarf that Amy figured were bought at a thrift store. His black boots landed on the ground in time with her own, and his breath followed hers through the air.

"Silver? What are you doing out here?" the gloomy girl asked, surprised by the visitor. "I thought you were staying in Soleanna until one of the Chaos Emeralds were found again." From what she had eventually gathered, Silver was a time-traveling hedgehog from the future, where a disaster had occurred. It was fixed now, but after the Chaos Emeralds had been scattered, there was no way for the off-white hedgehog to return to his home.

He shrugged at Amy's question. "I heard there was an emerald here, but it was just a rumor. I never found it, so I decided to talk a walk out here. Rather cold, isn't it?"

"I guess," was her reply. She didn't feel much different, but she supposed her companion was different. Silver had only been here for a few weeks, but his fur had already grown considerably to match the temperature. Amy had heard that the future he lived in was deadly hot, so that even 60 degrees Fahrenheit was chilly. She figured that twenty degrees less than that, like today, must feel extremely cold to him.

"Are you okay Amy?" he asked again, concern showing in his golden eyes. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"No, nothing," she said with a sigh. "I just…miss someone. Someone special to me." Someone whom she wasted time on for so long…

'_Cause now it seems crystal clear to me_

_That you're so much more than a memory_

_Yes you're so much more than a memory…_

Silver nodded, as if he agreed with her silently. "I know how you feel. I miss someone too. She was…special."

"I guess. Did she desert you for someone else?" The answer Amy received was a confused look. "Guess not. Well, mine did. I told him how much I loved him every single day, and you know what he does? He finds one pretty girl, and he's hooked on her! I mean, how could a guy be so dense?"

The off-white hedgehog shrugged again. "At least you and Sonic are still friends. It's Sonic, right?"

"Uh huh." The pink fan girl kicked the leaves at her feet, sending them into the air a few inches before drifting back down. "It's awkward, though. But I guess I've had it happen before with other friends. Everyone always takes my boyfriends before they can confess their feelings to me! It's so infuriating…but you get over it eventually. Is this your first time losing someone? The first time's the hardest, I know."

"Well, it isn't exactly the first, but…it's just hard. I wish I could see her again." Lightning colored eyes stared at the sky above, resting near where the clouded sun resided. Amy smiled in an understanding fashion; even boys were sad to lose lovers.

"That's why you want to go back to your time so badly, right?" Amy asked excitedly, the thought suddenly bursting into her mind. "You want to see her again, but you can't, because you're stuck here! A love across time and space…how romantic! So, is she nice?" There was an awkward silence, and Silver's eyes glazed over as they drifted toward the ground. With his voice barely a whisper, two words escaped so quietly, Amy wondered if it was just the chilled air she heard escaping as they came.

"She's…dead."

_It wasn't fair for me just to go _

_And act like I knew what you've been through_

'_Cause I wasn't there, and I'll never know_

_I couldn't see from your point of view _

Amy stared at him for a few minutes with her jade eyes, with no sounds except for the crunching of leaves as slow, methodical steps met with the pavement. Her mouth opened a few times to say something, but closed immediately afterward. Finally, she simply settled with, "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?" Silver asked dully, as he didn't have enough emotion left to make a big deal out of it. "You…you didn't have anything to do with it. Don't feel sorry."

"But I am!" Amy replied, stomping her foot. "It's so sad that you lost your friend! I don't know what I'd do if I lost mine…it's tragic." Sighing, she followed his gaze to a ground littered with leaves. "I lost my parents when I was a kid, but I was so young then…I don't remember them at all. There was Shadow too, but I didn't know him too well, and he came back, so…I guess that doesn't count."

It was at this point that she felt a small drop on her head. This was followed by another, and yet another, until rain began falling to the sky like tears. The time-traveling hedgehog beside her faltered in his step, nervously watching her reaction.

"Amy…forgive me for asking, but where is the water coming from?"

"The sky." A gloved hand pointed up at the gray expanse above. "The clouds are full of water, and after awhile, the water all spills down to earth. Didn't it rain in your time?" Silver shook his head, holding the jacket tighter as if it would help block out the rain. The pink fan girl found herself wondering what a world without rain would be like…

_But I'm doing all I can for you to see that I understand_

_That you're so much more than a memory_

_You're so much more than a memory_

"It must have been hard back then…I mean, will be hard. Will have been, now that I think about it- you defeated that monster that was wrecking your home, right?"

"Yeah, Blaze and I defeated him, before Sonic, Shadow, and I defeated him and Mephiles as Solaris." He paused. "Blaze was my friend. She's…" The one who died, Amy finished in her head.

"At least you can remember her. I was always told as a kid that, as long as you remember someone, a part of them lives on." The time traveler digested this piece of news, and smiled.

"That's true. If I remember the life we shared, then it wouldn't have been in vain. I would hate to have lived in vain." He flinched after saying this, when a particularly large droplet of water landed on his forehead, just in front of his quills.

Remembering her umbrella, she fiddled with it a bit until it opened, and ducked under its protection. Using her free hand, she grasped Silver's and pulled him under the umbrella with her. It was small, meant only for one person, so they were rather close together to avoid getting wet.

"Th…thank you," He stuttered, his face a bit redder than usual. Amy figured it was the cold getting to him, remembering how often she would come in during the fall and winter with her cheeks redder than the dress she wore so often.

The pair changed the conversation, and were soon chatting about lighter subjects. Amy was happy for the change in pace. Talking about missing someone was difficult, especially for someone who seemed so young. She soon realized the boy was only fourteen, just a year older than her. And it was such a sudden loss…much worse than Sonic. Sonic was still alive, still able to laugh and run like the graceful wind he was. This girl, Blaze, was gone forever…yet Silver was still willing to go back to his time, by the sound of what he claimed.

_Please don't go 'cause I finally know_

_That the past is gone, and I know_

_That I was wrong…I was wrong._

It was time to move on, Amy decided. Both of them. "Silver?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind…staying here in the past just a little longer? Even if you find an emerald?" His reply was, at first, a puzzled expression. He didn't seem to have an answer at first, and after having nothing to listen to the pattering of rain, answered, "Why?"

"Well," Amy began simply, "I would like to get to know you. You're a nice person, and besides, there are just ruins in the future, right? And…and who knows when you could come back, and when we could see each other again? Besides, there are a lot of nice people here…" She grinned in anticipation. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know…there are people…well, will be people, who need help sorting their lives out now that they finally have the chance."

"I know…but would a few days hurt?" She unconsciously held onto Silver's left hand with her right, as if to anchor him to the spot under the umbrella.

Silver paused, thinking. "I'm still not sure…it _is_ rather cold here." The pink hedge-girl laughed at his answer, gripping both umbrella and hand tighter.

"I think you'll live. Besides…" She paused, looking for the right words. "Well, it's hard to lose someone, like a friend. You're my friend, and I'd like to remember you, when you do leave, as one of mine." Glancing up, Amy realized that they had reached the end of the trail through the park. Ahead lay the city streets, and everything else life had to offer. The rain landed softly on all of them, and leaves drifted into the crowded streets.

_So don't close the door on what still can be_

'_Cause you're so much more than a memory_

_So much more than a memory…_

Silver stared at the busy streets, his fingers slowly slipping out of Amy's grasp, and taking a step away from her, and toward his mission. He meant to leave her, like Sonic, like all the others…to just walk out of her life.

Suddenly, the grip tightened. Two hands instead of one grasped the girl's right hand, closer than ever. He smiled, a frosty cloud of air escaping his lips.

"It's cold and wet over there," he replied quietly, his face glowing a vivid red. "I think the emerald can wait just a little while…would you mind heading back the way we came?" There were probably a million replies to the simple question, an answer Amy didn't know. Sonic never asked her, nor anyone else. But that was all behind her now.

"No. No, I wouldn't mind."

* * *

**The end. Review if you would like, but no flaming if you don't like the pairing. Flames are just immature, y'know?**


End file.
